


You Are My Happiness

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On Albus's suggestion, he and Scorpius decide to spend their Valentine's Day at an ice skating rink. It's a great idea - or, at least, it would be if Scorpius wasn't spending the whole time worrying about crashing and falling.





	You Are My Happiness

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Scorpius asked as he stared at the blades attached to the bottom of the shoes he was wearing.

“It’ll be fun,” Albus said from where he sat on the bench next to Scorpius. “And romantic,” he added, smiling at Scorpius.

“Yes, slipping and falling onto the ice while a bunch of Muggles crash into me and slice open my arms and legs _is_ the epitome of romance,” Scorpius said, making Albus laugh.

Scorpius had been worried from the start when Albus had suggested that they spend their first Valentine’s Day after graduation at a Muggle ice skating rink. Then Albus had given him that adorable nervous-but-hopeful smile, and Scorpius couldn’t say no—somehow he had even found himself looking forward to the adventure.

But now that they were actually _there_ and looking at the swarm of people speeding around the ice, Scorpius wished they had just stayed home. They could have cooked a nice dinner, eaten by candlelight, and cuddled under a blanket by the fireplace, but _no_ —Albus thought it would be fun for him to try something _new_. Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if other people hadn’t had the same idea, but with all the other couples sliding around on the rink, Scorpius wasn’t sure how they’d even be able to fit, let alone stay on their feet.

“Scorpius?” Albus asked, grabbing his hand. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He squeezed Albus’s hand back, silently wishing that they weren’t wearing gloves so that he could feel the reassuring warmth of Albus’s skin against his own. “I’m fine. Just don’t let go of me—promise?”

Albus leaned over to kiss his cheek, then brushed his thumb over the place he had kissed him. “For now and forever.”

Carefully, Albus stood up from the bench and helped Scorpius up as well. They made their way toward the rink and paused at the entrance. After waiting for a gap in the other skaters, they stepped onto the ice, and…

“Now what?” Scorpius asked, his free hand tightly clasped on the wall as he tried to keep his ankles from wobbling so much.

“Now we…skate,” Albus said, more quietly than usual. After waiting a few more seconds, Albus took a small step away from the wall. Then another step, and another—and he stopped. “Scorpius, you have to move, too.”

“Yes. Right.” Scorpius held Albus’s hand tighter and took a step forward—and he didn’t fall. “I didn’t fall!” he said in excitement, looking at Albus.

“I didn’t expect you to, seeing as you’re still holding the wall,” Albus laughed.

Scorpius had been hoping Albus wouldn’t notice that. Taking a deep breath, he released his grip on the wall and kept still until he was sure that he wasn’t about to lose his balance. “Okay, there. Are you happy?”

“Of course I’m happy. I’m with you, aren’t I?”

“Oh, come off it,” Scorpius said, smiling. “Since when did Valentine’s Day turn you into such a sap?”

“Since I started dating you.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes, but he liked this side of Albus—the side that was more honest and carefree. And maybe it was a bit selfish, but Scorpius quite liked the fact that he got to see these sides of Albus that were hidden from the rest of the world.

With a newfound burst of confidence, Scorpius turned to Albus. “Are you ready?”

Albus nodded, and they each took their first step free from the comforting safety of the wall.

It was…not as bad as Scorpius was expecting. They were the slowest couple on the ice—by far—but after a few minutes of not-falling, Scorpius felt accomplished. “Albus—we’re doing it—we’re skating!”

“See? I knew you’d like it,” Albus said, picking up the pace slightly.

“It’s not so bad,” Scorpius admitted. Something about the feeling of the cold air rushing past his face as they glided across the ice hand in hand made his heart quicken. He felt unstoppable, nothing could—

Scorpius gasped as his skate ran over a groove in the ice. He reached toward the wall, but his hand only met air as he tumbled to the ground, dragging Albus with him.

“Ow!” he said, more so out of surprise than pain when he collided with the ice. After he regained his composure, he turned to Albus, who was lying next to him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Albus said with a grimace as he tried to sit up. “What about you— _ow_!”

“Albus?” Scorpius asked while Albus clutched his own wrist. “Are you hurt?”

Albus avoided making eye contact. “I _might_ have fallen on my wrist, a bit.”

A mix of concern and guilt rushed over Scorpius. “I’m—I’m so sorry, if I had just let go of your hand—”

“No, no, it’s not your fault,” Albus insisted. “And it’s really not so bad.”

“Are you sure?” Scorpius asked, reaching for Albus’s hand and gently taking off his glove. From the outside, his wrist looked okay—nothing had dislocated. He trailed his fingers over Albus’s skin, checking for any swelling. “Can you still move it?”

Albus gave his wrist a slow twirl. He winced a couple of times, but it seemed to be moving properly. “See? It’s fine,” he said.

Sighing, Scorpius decided to trust him. “Okay. But if it’s worse by tomorrow then we’re seeing someone about it.”

“Deal,” Albus nodded. “Now, we should probably get off this ice before one of us gets injured again.”

Suddenly aware of where they were and of the cold that had begun to seep through his clothes, Scorpius began to feel nervous again. “Yes—the sooner the better.”

Scorpius carefully helped Albus to his feet and they started toward the exit—this time keeping much closer to the wall. They managed to make it off the rink without another incident, and before long they were back on the bench, eagerly removing their skates.

Even though he knew that Albus didn’t blame him for his wrist, Scorpius still felt bad about their date. Of all the times for something to go wrong, it just _had_ to be Valentine’s Day, didn’t it? “I’m sorry that the ice skating didn’t go how you planned. I know you were looking forward to this,” Scorpius said.

Albus looked at him and frowned. “Stop apologizing—you haven’t done anything wrong. I should have just suggested something…well, safer.”

“This should have been safe for you, though—you’ve done this before! I’m the one who can’t last a minute without tripping over his own feet,” Scorpius said.

A strange look came over Albus’s face, and he bit his lip. “I haven’t done this before.”

“You—what?”

“This was my first time ice skating, too,” Albus mumbled.

“Wh—then why did you tell me you had done it before?”

“I never told you I had done it before. I just…never specifically told you that I hadn’t.”

By this point Scorpius was thoroughly confused. “Why didn’t you want me to know that you had never skated?”

“I don’t know,” Albus said, fiddling with his glove. “I thought that maybe if you thought I had done it before, you’d…be impressed, or think I was cooler, or something.”

Scorpius stared at him. Then he burst out laughing. “Albus Potter, we’ve known each other for seven and a half years now, but if you honestly think I care how ‘cool’ you are then you obviously don’t know me at all. I love you because you’re _you_ , it doesn’t matter that you’re not cool—not that I don’t think you’re cool—that’s not what I meant—I mean, there’s ‘cool,’ and then there’s ‘ _Albus_ ’—you’re not even on the same scale—it’s an unfair comparison, really—no one else stands a chance—”

“Scorpius.”

“—I’m rambling again, I’m sorry.”

This time, Albus was the one laughing. “Scorpius Malfoy,” Albus said in an annoyingly inaccurate impersonation of his boyfriend, “we’ve known each other for seven and a half years.” He placed his uninjured hand on Scorpius’s cheek. “If you still don’t know how much I love your adorable rambling, then you don’t know me at all.”

Smiling, Scorpius grabbed Albus’s scarf and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Once their lips had parted, Scorpius rested his forehead against Albus’s and ran his fingers through Albus’s hair. “I love you,” he said, staring into Albus’s eyes.

“I love you, too,” Albus whispered before going in for one more kiss. Afterward, he leaned down to pick up his skates. “Well, unless you’d like to stay here in the cold, I seem to recall you mentioning a romantic, candlelit dinner, and I think I’d like to take you up on that offer.”

“That sounds perfect,” Scorpius said as he stood up and grabbed his own skates. They returned the skates and headed away from the rink. “By the way,” Scorpius said, “just for the record, you were right. The ice skating _was_ pretty romantic—well, not so much the ‘falling and hurting yourself’ part, but the rest…the rest was nice.”

Albus smiled. “I thought so, too.” His hand found Scorpius’s again, and their fingers slid into place just like they had so many times before. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Albus said.

Grinning, Scorpius squeezed his hand back. As long as he was with Albus, he knew that this day could never be anything but happy.


End file.
